


Destruction

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world in which Aster was somehow returned to life, and Ratatosk is back for revenge.  He doesn't let those who cross him live a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2nd person from Richter's PoV, for a Richter RPer doing a "break my character" challenge. It had the desired effect.

Sybak is ablaze. Richter barely manages to get out himself, but he can’t find Aster. He searches frantically for the blond, but there’s no trace of him outside and no one has seen him. But that’s understandable, the fire raging through the entire town isn’t the only thing to worry about—monsters of every shape and size have begun attacking the city, led by Ratatosk himself. Richter barely manages to make his way back inside the academy, choking on the smoke and cringing at the screams of agony, terror, and absolute horror echoing around him as people are ripped apart by the monsters or thrown into the flames consuming the building.  He tries to call out to for Aster, but he can’t hear much over the unholy din assaulting his sensitive ears. Something darts by the redhead, a monster, and pauses near the stairs. Richter sees, grasped in its jaws, a familiar shirt--torn and dark with blood. He follows it, bounding up the stairs, eyes stinging from the smoke, heart pounding in his chest as terror floods through him. Glancing down, he realizes that he's following a trail of blood, too. Thehalf-elf finally reaches the roof, finally able to breathe.

Richter looks around, and he's finally found Aster. Ratatosk is holding the human, laughing insanely, and saying something about revenge. They’re at the edge of the roof, and Aster has tears streaming down his cheeks. His clothes and face are smudged with ash and he’s half naked, his damaged shirt still in the jaws of the monster now sitting by Ratatosk’s side, and another monster is gnawing on something off to the side. Aster is injured, several cuts along his torso are still bleeding. But that’s not the worst part. There’s a large pool of blood beneath him, and the blond is clearly the source of that bloody trail. One leg ends abruptly, a crude bandage job over the stump. Richter realizes that the monster to the side is gnawing on the removed portion of Aster’s leg. Ratatosk is still holding the crying boy, and he grins at Richter, saying something about how Aster should never have come back. Richter runs forwards, weapons drawn, trying to reach them, but Ratatosk grabs Aster by the neck and thrusts him over the edge. Aster is grabbing weakly at the hand around his neck, trying to breathe and barely conscious, and Richter can do nothing but watch helplessly as a large monster soars up from beneath, jaws closing around Aster’s lower half, blood streaming down it’s chin. It opens its jaws once more, and Ratatosk drops what’s left of Aster. Richter can only stare, frozen to the spot, before his vision goes dark, a rank stench overwhelming him, and a piercing pain shoots through his abdomen as he's torn in half by the jaws of another monster.


End file.
